Admiral Fox
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Read and Review. Naruto x Jewelry Bonney x Levy x Kagura from Fairy Tail. Yes, they will be included.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm on a One Piece train today. Go with it.**

**Naruto is going to be a God in terms of strength. Oh, and several time skips will be occurring. **

(Chapter 1)

Sengoku sat in his office, an angry glare pointed at Garp as he tried to figure the reasoning the man had about the decision the Hero of the Marines had made. Finally he spoke. "Garp, tell me why exactly you decided to bring this boy with you?"

Garp gained a serious look on his face, surprising Sengoku. "You didn't see what he had done. The destruction he wrought. I simply, in all good consciousness, leave him there for some two-bit pirate to come along and get the boy to be a weapon against the Marines."

"Tell me exactly what you saw." Sengoku commanded.

(Flashback)

Garp looked at the village in abject shock. What had once been a lively and happy village was now gone. As in, not there! All that was left was this weird black, red, and white fire that had turned one of his subordinates to ash in a matter of seconds.

Looking into the center of the massive crater, Garp saw a form shift and move about. Leaping into action, he charged forward, intent on finding out what the hell had happened.

Arriving in the center, he saw a shocking sight. A boy, no older than four or five, sat there, surrounded by many, many masks of all different sizes and shapes. The one main theme of them was that they all appeared to be made of bone, grinning, and had a weird vibe about them.

Walking over to the shaking boy, he crouched down to his knees and put his hand on the boys shoulder, getting a better look at him.

The boy had spiked black and blonde hair, hanging to the nape of his neck. He had a black sleeveless shirt, tucked into blue pants with an orange belt, no shoes on his feet. All of the clothing looked ragged. The boy turned his face to Garp, surprising the man with the sheer intensity behind the blue and yellow orbs.

"What happened here? Are you okay?" The Hero of the Marines asked.

The boy spoke in a quiet tone. "They were scared, so they attacked me and tried to kill me because I ate that weird fruit thing. But, something happened and the masks appeared. They attacked the villagers and made me use this weird flame looking thing to turn the village into a crater." he grew silent as he sobbed. "Am I a monster?"

(End Flashback)

Sengoku looked at Garp in shock. The boy, which Garp had said was named Naruto Uzumaki, had apparently eaten a Devil Fruit and the people of his village had mistaken the powers for some kind of demonic abomination.

"Where is he now?" The Admiral asked.

"I left him in the common room." Was the reply.

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I have no idea. I just kind of told him to stay there. Come to think of it, Tsura was on her way there…"

The sat there for a minute before bolting for the common room, hoping to save the boy from the geat Tactician. Arriving in the room, they were surprised to see her holding the worn out boy in her aged arms, a soft smile on her face as he slept.

Looking up, she said. "Sengoku, from now on, he will be a Marine."

Sengoku sighed in relief before saying. "Fine. But first we need to find out what the hell kind of fruit he ate. Him to Vegapunk."

(Later that day)

Sengoku, Garp, Tsura, Kuzan, Borsalino, and a grumbling Sakazuki all sat patiently for Vegapunk to finish analyzing Naruto. After a few moments, the scientist came out, white as a sheet. Looking at them, he said. "This boy, he…I…"

"Spit it out, Vegapunk." Sengoku snapped.

Swallowing, Vegapunk said. "He ate the Oni Oni no Mi."

Looking at the sweating scientist, Tsura asked. "And what, pray tell, is the Oni Oni no Mi exactly?"

"That particular devil fruit is, for lack of a better word, a God maker. The powers gained from eating it are on par with Borsalino, Sakazuki, and Kuzan. It combines all three types of types: Logia, paramecia, and zoan. From the examination of the masks that the boy had, I found that they come directly from him. No two are alike. That is the paramecia part. The zoan part is when he wears one, or materializes one over his face. The control over his abilities skyrockets to amazing proportions. The Logia part is when he generates a type of fiery energy that can be controlled in many ways. I managed to get a sample and have to say, the raw power in it is shocking."

"How so?" Sengoku asked.

"It was able to power one of my more power taxing machines for over three hours, and that was a very, very small piece."

"What of the boy? Hoe is he?" Tsura asked.

"He us incredibly intelligent, if a little angry at his village. Apparently, they were spineless cowards being terrorized by pirates, and instead of fighting or calling us, they just accepted the abuse and violence. He has a deep hate for pirates in simple terms." Sengoku, Garp, and Tsura al hid grins that wanted to appear at that. "But what concerns me is his overall mentality. He has the mentality of a man much older than himself, and is able to process and understand information at an astonishing rate."

Here, he grinned before continuing. "All in all, Garp, this boy, he could very well be the next Fleet Admiral in the next thirty years."

Nodding, Sengoku said. "Very well. As of this moment, Naruto Uzumaki and his existence are considered top priority and top secret. If Whitebeard or Shanks hears about him, they will no doubt try and hunt him to either ill or recruit him. He will be sent to a Marine training facility in two months, and after, depending on his overall performance, will be given a position in the top brass. Dismissed!"

(Six Years Later)

And so it came to pass that Naruto Uzumaki became a Marine. In the two months he had spent with the Admirals and Vice-Admirals, he had got all of their (Minus Sakazuki's) trust and friendship.

Tsura treated him like a grandson/son, looking after him and ensuring that he was fed and wel taken care of. She taught him to read and write, as well as to strategize, something he took to like a fishman to water, which made her proud.

Garp helped train him, even though he went overboard, Naruto didn't complain. In fact, he went beyond what was thought possible and came back for more and more. He never complained or backed down, and he always had a smile on his face.

Kuzan had, at one point, bee tanning when Naruto had asked him to train him. He did so gladly, explaining how to use Soru, but not showing the boy. Imagine his surprise when in a mere hour and a half the boy came back, the technique mastered. So he taught the boy Tekkai, and the same thing happened.

Borsalino adored the boy for his laid back attitude, and how he seemingly didn't do anything while quickly and efficiently getting the things he needed done. They had gone on walks frequently, talking and chewing the fat about anything and everything.

Sakazuki was the only one out of all of them to not like the boy. It may have been that he was a dick most of the time, or it could have been that the boy targeted him solely for his 'punishments' he would dish out. Seriously, how he managed to dye all his clothes pink, nail all his furniture to the ceiling, and light a bag of crap on fire in his office, no one knew.

Sengoku thought the boy was a delight to have around. He somehow managed to get all of his paperwork done in two hours with the boy around, when normally he would have taken hours longer to do. It didn't hurt that the boy admired him and the Marines as heroes, and strived to become the Fleet Admiral of the entire Marines.

Once he was sent to the Academy, he was placed in the advanced class under the tutelage of a woman named Bellemere. And while the woman thought it was a joke that a kid, no older than four, was in her advanced class, she was quickly surprised at how the young Uzumaki seemed to understand all of the material when told once.

She had, at first, treated him with distain like the others at the academy. It all came to a boiling point when he finally lost his composure and yelled at the students putting him down.

"_My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm not a germ, and I'm not a pest! And if any of you have a problem with that, then come on and fight me!"_

She had stayed back and watched as he ruthlessly and efficiently defeated all of his bigger and stronger opponents, not once using any technique while the others had used theirs. After, he had turned to her and said in a strong and fierce voice.

"_My name is Naruto Uzumaki. That is my name. Remember it, because one day, I WILL be the Fleet Admiral of the entire world, and then, everyone, even you, will have to respect me."_

Since that day, she had been nice to the boy, almost motherly. And it had hurt him when she had been reported dead in an attack by pirates, increasing his already massive hate for them ten fold.

Now, he was ten, ready to graduate and begin his journey to the top of the Marines. He proudly stood in line, awaiting for his position in the forces of the World Government. He saw Tsura, Sengoku, Garp, Kuzan, and Borsalino all standing at the stage, ready to introduce the next generation of the Marine forces. Bellemere wasn't there because she had disappeared about two years ago. The woman he had thought of as a mother was gone.

Soon, it was his turn for placement and rank. Walking forward, his hair as tamed as he could get it, he saluted Sengoku and stood stock still. "Naruto Uzumaki, Head of his class in all subjects, has been awarded the position of Leader of the a new division in the Marines, a first response attack team that will be picked by him."

Many were murmuring about that. To have a new marine, a child no less, as the leader of an entirely new organization in the marines was unheard of. Naruto stepped forward and grasped the cloak that had been given to him.

It was different from the others. Instead of white, it was a dark black. In blood red kanji on the back was his official title: Vice-Admiral.

Taking it, he smiled in happiness.

He was that much closer to his dream.

(Five Years Later)

The Execquis had quickly become an infamous force amongst the pirates in the last five years. The ruthlessness of the entire organization, coupled with their strength made them a force to be reckoned with. The entire branch of the World Government could only be commanded by the Admirals and Vice-Admiral that held the right to order them on missions.

The commander of the new organization, Vice-Admiral Naruto Uzumaki, had become both famous and infamous for his no tolerance policy concerning pirates. He had quickly proved himself to all pirates that he wasn't a weakling that hid behind his title, the fact he had taken down several of the Big time Grand Line pirates had assured them of that.

He hadn't changed much over the last five years, growing to a tall 5'10". he had matured also, while keeping his relaxed and easy attitude when in situations. He had made a name for himself as 'The Most Attractive Marine' for the last five years, his laid back and cool attitude while off duty mixed with his intelligence and tact when on duty made him while adding his amazing good looks into the mix made him a must have for several woman around the world.

Currently, Naruto and his crew were on his personal ship, the Inquisitor. They were headed to Cocoyashi Village in the East Blue to check on Commander Nezumi and see if he was doing his job. Naruto turned from his place at the front of the ship and looked at his first mate and one of his 'Seven Sins', or pirates who have joined his crew for a few years of service to escape execution, Hidan Jashin.

The silver haired man had been found on the Grand Line, terrorizing the town with his Shinei Shinei no Mi (What I think is the Death Death Fruit). After a very one-sided battle with Naruto, he had joined up and became a loyal Marine.

Standing next to him was one of the scariest woman to ever sail the seas, Retsu Unohanna. While she wasn't as scary as Tsura-Baa was, she certainly was feared by the pirates of the world.

"Listen up, since Kisame is off tracking Jinbe so I can ask him to join the forming Shichibuki, Hidan will come with me. Retsu, I need you to find Nezumi, and make an inquiry as to where he was able to procure funds to buy renovations for his ship." Naruto said.

Getting nods, Naruto brought his hand down across his face, a white mask that looked like a bird appearing. Black wings with a red outline appeared and he took off to the island.

Landing in a secluded spot after passing over a tangerine farm, he walked to the home at a sedated pace. Hearing shouting and other violent sound, he used Soru to appear at the home.

He saw several shocking things. One of them was Bellemere, the other a shark like fishman, and the final one were two girls calling her mother.

Seeing the fishman raise a gun to kill his former teacher, Naruto acted fast. Appearing in front of her, he used their shock to knock the pistol away.

Silence pervaded the area as everyone looked at him in surprise and shock, none more than Bellemere, who had tears in her eyes at his appearance.

"N-Naruto? I-Is that you?" She asked.

Looking at her, he gave a large grin. "Sure as hell ain't Garp."

"Why are you here? W-What reason would you have to be here?"

"I don't know if you know this, but know that I know that you know you're confused. I'm here to make and inquiry to the commander of the region. I don't know if you know, but know that I'm the commander of the Execquis task force of the Marines." he said.

The little girl with orange hair giggled at his confusing way to speak, despite herself. Arlong growled at being ignored and made his presence known. "Oh, so you're that human who's been going around and killing off pirates, huh?"

Looking at the fishman, Naruto said. "Yup! Now, I know we're signing a treaty with Fishman Island, but I think that if I kick your ass no one would care. After all, I will be taking you to Fishman Island after this. Don't worry about your crew though, I have no grudge or grievance against fish people. In fact, one of my top agents, Kisame Hoshigaki, is a fishman."

Arlong looked amused. "And you think you can beat me?"

The Vice-Admiral brought his hand up to his face and pulled it down, revealing one of his many Oni masks. It was one of his weaker ones, a simple face mask that had a large maniacal grin. The upper left side of the mask was covered in red tribal marks.

In a demonic voice he said. **"Oi, Mom, you might wanna get your girls to turn their heads. This is gonna get a bit…messy."**

With a roar, he charged.

(Three Days Later- Fishman island)

Naruto stood in front of Otohime, Kisame at his side, his gaze unwavering as he did.

He had appeared yesterday, Arlong in tow, and presented the beaten man to the queen, Otohime. After explaining his actions, he said that the treaty she signed required him to be punished for his actions.

Now here he was, shirtless, the scars he had from his time in his home village present, ready for the whipping that was about to take place. Before they started, Otohime asked him, in front of everyone present, and the entire watching world. "Naruto, why are you doing this?"

"Because, despite what many of my race think, I believe that fishmen and humans aren't that different. We may have different anatomies, we may look different, and we may not be the same, but we bleed red. I can't begin to count how many times Kisame and I have bled for each other. He may be a fishman, but he is my friend. And because he told me of the plight of your race, I understand."

Hody Jones' voice rang out. "What do you, a human, know of our pain?"

Sighing Naruto said. "Once, in a village a long time ago, there was a boy. He had eaten a Devil fruit that made people scared of him. So they starved him, beat him, and treated him like trash. It all came to a boiling point one day when they broke into his home. They beat him, slit his stomach open, his throat was ripped open, and his eyes gouged out. But he didn't die. Oh no, he healed almost instantaneously. After hours of being beaten, they tied him to a post amongst piles of wood. After a speech from the leader of the mob, they lit him on fire. For three days he burned, healing the instant his skin burned off. Three days he was tied to that post before he released such a powerful burst of energy, the entire village was obliterated."

Looking up, he said. "That boy… was me."

Shocked silence filled the world. He spoke with such conviction, that everyone knew it was true. He continued. "I may not know what it is like to be a fishman, and I most likely never will. But know this, our pain isn't different. My pain isn't greater than your, and your pain isn't greater than mine. We are all born, we all have dreams, and we all live in this world. As such, I believe it is appropriate that I be punished as a fellow being of the world."

Everyone was in silence. He wanted to be punished, because hw believes everyone is equal?

Looking at Jinbe, who had the whip, he said. "Begin."

And so, it began. Lash after lash, Naruto Uzumaki, Vice-Admiral, was whipped. And yet, no fishman cheered. He was doing it for them. He was carrying their hate, and he believed himself on their level.

Soon, it was over and Naruto was bloody. Otohime stood, tears on her face. Naruto reached into his pants, wincing in pain as he did, and pulled out a new treaty. "Due to the nature of the last treaty, it was a one time deal. A set up by the Celestial Dragons to make your entire race a slave to them. But, since I used that up, it is null and void. This one, however, has the signatures of all the Admirals of the Marines, making it have the political backing of the Militaristic force that is the World Government. If you sign this, you and your people will be officially equal to humans in the world. All fishman slaves will be released by my Execquis, and they will all be treated as equals to us."

Otohime and every fishman watching the transmission were in tears. This human cared so much about equality, that he was willing to be whipped for them? The Queen said through her sobs. "Thank you! I will gladly sign it!"

And with that, Naruto Uzumaki would forever be a world shaking factor in the world.

**AN: This is a new story I'm giving a shot. Tell me what you think. Or don't. I'll still write it even if everyone hates it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Due to my greatest friend, I have decided to pair Jewelry Bonney with Naruto, and Levy with our favorite Sand Rat. As of now, the final countdown had commenced. And I have officially lost faith in the next generation. Fuck your SWAG, and respect my CLASS!**

**The ages are:**

**Naruto: 20**

**Jewelry: 19**

**Gaara: 18**

**Levy: 18**

**Hidan: 21**

**Kisame: 24**

**Jammy: 17**

**Gaara does have some slightly altered abilities. Nothing too major, just changing the type of particles he manipulates. Instead of sand, he commands small Iron particles.**

(Chapter 2- Five Years Later)

Not many things in the world annoyed Naruto Uzumaki. Granted, he was a very agreeable person, and a nice guy, but he had his limits. The now twenty year old man stood at his impressive 6'3", his multi colored hair had finally coalesced into a dark mane of pitch black hair, reaching the nape of his neck. He still had the same clothes he always wore, but now sported a headband around his left eye from an experimental procedure by Vegapunk.

His lone yellow eye twitched as he looked out over the ocean at the ship flying a Jolly Roger. Seriously, who the HELL had their ship look like a goddamn floating Ice Cream Sunday? Whoever the captain of that ship was, he had to meet them.

Walking down onto the main deck, Naruto looked at the newest additions to his crew. They were fairly new Marine recruits who had impressed him while they were in the Academy. The first was a tall man with shaggy red hair and pupil less green eyes. He wore a brown shirt and pants, a white sash around his shoulder. Across his back were two massive gourds full of iron sand as he called it. It was a form of Devil Fruit power.

The next was a petite girl with light blue hair. She wore an orange dress and brown sandals. She was commonly seen wearing a pair of glasses, reading the reports of pirate activity. She ate a Devil fruit called the Write Write Fruit, allowing her to write words in the air, and the words appear in real life as described.

And the last newcomer was… odd…to say the least. He had shaggy brownish-black hair and silver eyes. He wore simple blue jeans and a black shirt with no shoes. He had eaten a mythical zoan type Devil Fruit that turned him into a massive Dire wolf.

Looking at them, Naruto said. "Alright, Listen up! I'm gonna go over there, and see who the hell the captain of that…_ship…_ is, and maybe if I'm happy, I won't kill them."

Before anyone could respond, he brought out his 'Black Bird' mask and flew off.

Landing on the ship, Naruto watched slightly amused as the crew of the ship all stopped and looked fearfully at him. They had a common uniform on, suspenders and the like. Sighing, Naruto said. "Can I speak to the captain of this vessel?"

A crew member nodded before running below the deck to retrieve the captain. Whistling nonchalantly, Naruto tried to fill the suddenly awkward silence. Thankfully, he didn't have to say anything as footsteps were heard coming from below. Looking at the door that the crew member entered, Naruto prepared to come face to face with a freak of nature.

He was _very _surprised at what he saw.

A slim, woman with long pink hair and purple eyes walked onto the deck. She wore a low-cut tank top that exposed both her midriff and cleavage, along with orange and black suspenders. She had high heeled boots that reached her calves, with large laces coming from the openings, and a pair of hot pink and dark red stockings with yellow sun-like motif on them.

All in all, she was a very beautiful woman.

And for some reason, Naruto couldn't find himself annoyed or angry at her.

Seeing him, she had a pensive look on her face, no doubt recognizing him as the 'Demon' of the Marines as he was called by all the pirates of the world. Getting her courage, she said. "What the hell are YOU doing on MY ship?"

A bored look made its way across his face as Naruto said. "Hmmm? Did you say something?"

(At the Marineford, with Borsalino)

Pausing mid-step, Borsalino suddenly felt that he should send copious amounts of alcohol to his former student, the esteemed Naruto Uzumaki.

Shrugging, he went to place the order at the nearest bar.

(Back with Naruto)

After everyone got up from their face-fault, the woman growled. "I mean, what the hell does the 'Demon of the Marines' want with us? We haven't done anything! No reason for a bastard like you to come after us!"

Taking offence to that, Naruto said. "And who the hell do you think you are, huh? Some no name pirate!"

"My name is Jewelry Bonney you bastard!" She screamed at him.

"Should I care?"

She yelled in rage and charged him, even as he calmly side stepped her. Turning around, she said. "Now, tell me why the HELL you're on my ship?"

Shrugging, he said in a laid back manner. "I was wanting to meet the person who had the gall to call this…_thing_… a ship."

Jewelry looked livid at him. Taking deep breaths, she said through gritted teeth. "Seriously? That's why you're here? To meet me, the captain, of my _amazing _ship?"

"Yup!" Was her reply.

Sighing, she said.. "Aren't you a Marine? Don't you need to arrest us?"

Looking at her quizzically, he said. "And why would I do that? It's not like you did anything related to being a pirate. Having a Jolly Roger doesn't make you a pirate, owning a ship doesn't make you a pirate, and I can honestly say that you are way better looking than some of the females I have had the honor of meeting in this world. So tell me, my dear sweet Captain, why should I arrest you?"

Blushing ay him calling her pretty, Jewelry said. "Well, Marines arrest pirates! I know your reputation. How you ruthlessly kill pirates on the Grand Line. Your 'Impression Policy' of press ganging people into joining instead of dieing or going to Impel Down."

Sighing, Naruto looked at her, his yellow eye filled with annoyance. "Just like pirates, not all Marines are evil bastards. The reason I killed those guys was because they were the textbook pirates who kill, rape, and pillage. Scum. Trash of the lowest order. And yet, there are pirates out there who only want freedom. The right to choose how and where they live. I can respect that. Those pirates, people like Whitebeard, get my respect. I'm not like Akainu, a man who kills in the name of 'Absolute Justice' anyone who pisses him off or gets in his way. I follow a different point of view. There is no black and white in this world, not true evil. There is only the grey look of the world from the perspective of the individual. How many pirates hate the Marines and I for killing and imprisoning other pirates? So fucking many! Do I care? Fuck no!

"The world is already full of people who would rather die than help someone. My Execquis have a different purpose besides hunting pirates. We help instead of oppress. Maybe you've heard of the ROOT pirates lead by Danzo Shimura? Do you know that he had an entire ship dedicated to breeding more crew for his ship? Do you know how many woman I found on that ship? The amount of babies I found homes for? When I killed that monster, I felt no remorse. But when I hunted down a pirate to his home, I was determined to kill him as he had stolen several million beli. When I caught up to him in his home village, he was distributing the money to the townspeople, who had been oppressed by a man named Gato for years.

"Instead of following the 'Absolute Justice' like Akainu, I decided I was going to let him go. Don't just lump me into the same boat as other Marines. Just like you aren't like other pirates, I'm not a normal Marine. And shit, I promised Granny Tsura that I would try not to give long monologues since I have a horrible habit of doing that."

Jewelry looked at him in shock and awe, along with her crew. Never had they met a Marine who had openly stated that they had let pirates go. But this man, this 'Demon of the Marines', the bane of pirates had just openly stated that he would let them go. Before they could speak, he continued. "And I may have an idea that will protect you from any Marine attacks in the future. Become a Shichibuki."

Jewelry looked at him. "How? I have nothing the Marines want."

"But you have my recommendation. If you haven't heard the news, I do have some serious sway with the higher ups. I can get you a position, while I can also come and visit you at any moment. It's a win-win for me! And you to a lesser extent." The Vice-Admiral of the Execquis said.

Huffing with a smirk, the pink haired woman said. "And why would I want you to visit me?"

Standing, Naruto leaned very close to her face, his breath mingling with hers as he did, all the while Jewelry had a massive blush on her face. "Don't act like you haven't been checking me out while I was here. I know you've been looking at my amazing Adonis like form."

The woman had her eyes wide as she sputtered. Naruto just laughed and walked to the helm of her ship, steering it in the direction of the Marineford.

(Two Weeks later- The Marineford)

Naruto looked at Sengoku with a passive smile as Jewelry Bonney fidgeted. He had explained his reasoning to the man as to why she should be let into the Shichibuki, and was awaiting the mans response. After a few moments, he sighed. "Alright, Uzumaki, she can join the Shichibuki. But, if she betrays us, I expect you to be the one to put her down."

His face serious now, Naruto nodded as he said. "Yes Sir."

Waving for her to follow, the black haired man lead her to the meeting place of her comrades. In there were the current Shichibuki: His friend Jinbe, a woman named Boa Hancock, Mihawk Hawkeye, Donquixote Doflamingo, Gekko Moriah, and Bartholomew Kuma. Walking in with a grin on his face, Naruto said loudly. "Why hello everyone! How have all of you been?"

Jinbe smiled and Kuma gave a nod of acknowledgement while the others looked at him. Jewelry asked. "Why do they look like they hate you?"

Still grinning, Naruto said. "Cuz they're angry that I literally dragged most of their asses here. Jinbe joined at my request, Kuma because I beat him and he doesn't keep grudges. The others I kicked their asses and forced them to join."

Mihawk looked at him and said. "You only beat me because you cheated."

"if you don't cheat, then you get beat." Was his reply.

Boa said next. "You beat me by sheer luck."

"Or it could have been the fact that your powers don't work on me. I mean, who can like a woman who is so fucking conceded? Seriously, eat a big slice of humble pie chick."

Donquixote was next. "In our fight, you kicked me in my balls! I pissed blood for weeks afterwards!"

"Well, you were a slaver. I just did what was necessary to ensure the freedom of those poor and innocent- You know what? I apologize. After I freed those slaves, they fucking stole my wallet. Hope the bastard chokes on whatever dick he's sucking."

Moriah was the last. "Our fight wasn't fair! You, in a completely idiotic and insane act, managed to get all of my zombies to start dancing to 'Thriller!' How you managed that, I have no idea."

"Because, zombies are naturally attuned to the song. It's in their nature to dance to it."

Looking around at the conclave of people, Jewelry sighed as she knew that she was going to have a major headache for the next few years.

'_Well at least you still get to be near Naruto-Kun! After all, you just need to lure him into a room with a bed and-'_ Jewelry cut that train of thought off as she looked at Naruto, who was grinning.

Something that made her heart inexplicably flutter.

**AN: A tender moment at the end, there. Just so you know, next chapter is skipping to when the Straw Hats are in Water 7. I don't want to have to write out the entire thing for them.**

**Cuz I'm lazy like that.**


End file.
